While online banking has increased in popularity, many banking transactions still cannot be completed exclusively through exchange of data over a network because these transactions involve exchange of tangible items. These transactions may involve cash deposits, cash withdrawals, check deposits, account cards, printed documents, documents requiring physical signatures, or other tangible items. In these cases, a customer must complete the transaction at a location which facilitates the exchange of these tangible objects. In addition, other transactions may require the use of biometric data and, therefore, also cannot be completed over the Internet or through some type of voice or data exchange.
It is costly for banks to establish staffed bank branches at locations which are convenient for all of their customers. Technology has enabled automatic teller machines (ATMs) to perform some banking functions in a wider variety of locations which are more convenient for customers. ATMs are typically designed to perform a small number of specific types of banking transactions in a fully automated manner. Adapting an ATM to perform a new type or set of transactions typically requires reconfiguring or retrofitting of the hardware, reloading of software, and/or replacement of the ATM.
ATMs are typically located in public or semi-public locations. Some customers have security and personal safety concerns with respect to performing banking transactions in these locations because the transactions often involve confidential or risky activities such as handling of cash, use of account cards, entry of personal identification numbers (PINs), entry of other transaction data, and/or opening of wallets and purses. As ATMs become more sophisticated, the transactions performed at them will also become more complex in many cases. These more complex transactions may require customers to perform more of these confidential or risky activities in public or semi-public locations. In addition, more complex transactions may increase the time it takes each customer to complete their transaction thereby increasing wait times at ATMs and/or increasing the number of ATMs which must be installed to meet the demand.